Mi pequeño cadete
by MonserratZ.V
Summary: Eren siempre fue el chico abusado de su escuela, pero eso cambia cuando sus padres deciden cambiarlo a una escuela militarizada y es aquí donde encuentra grandes amistades y el amor, pero... ¿Qué pasa cuando su pasado regresa?


Hola! Este es mi primer fic, espero les guste.

 **Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

La mañana estaba más tranquila de lo normal lo cual preocupaba cierto castaño de ojos opacos, ya que por lo general lo primero que escuchaba en su escuela eran los insultos que sus simpáticos compañeros tenían para él. Un suspiro salió de lo más profundo de su garganta cuando por fin pudo llegar al salón de clases, una sonrisa amplia se posiciono en su rostro y con tranquilidad tomó el asiento que le correspondía, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a abrir su libro de lectura diaria algo se lo impidió una mano había azotado con brusquedad la tapa de este haciéndolo saltar hacia atrás.

"¡Hey amorcito!" -Dijo un castaño guiñandole un ojo y lanzandole un beso burlesco, para luego desordenar el cabello de Eren- "Te ves bien hoy putita… ¿oh…te perfumaste?" -Dijo mientras se acercaba a oler el cuello del castaño.

"¡Vete Jean!" -Le gritó tratando de quitárselo de encima.

"Esta bien amorcito, me iré, pero en tu puto trasero…" -Dijo riendo mientras le hacía un gesto con su cabeza a sus amigos, quienes rápidamente tomaron a Eren por los hombros y arrastrándolo, lo sacaron del salón

"¡No!, Déjenme en paz!, Suéltenme!" -Pataleaba el castaño tratando de zafarse de sus abusadores

"¡Cállate o te ira peor! ¡Será mejor que guardes saliva para lo que se viene!" -Decía uno de los muchachos que estaba llevándose a Eren.

¿L-Lo que se viene?-Cuestiono Eren con miedo, mientras que en la cara de sus agresores sólo aparecía una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Una puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y el olor a orina inundó sus fosas nasales. Los chicos que lo estaban arrastrando lo metieron dentro de uno de los cubículos del baño que era para discapacitados y con fuerza lo azotaron contra el frío mármol que cubría el piso Eren retrocedió rápidamente mientras en sus ojos pasaba un destello de horror y pánico.

"¿Qué me van a hacer?" -preguntó.

"¡Tranquilo!" -Decía Jean- "Te gustará, al fin y al cabo eres... ¿una Puta o no?" -puso una mano en su mentón y luego sólo soltó una carcajada- "Sujetenlo para mi"...

Sus amigos tomaron nuevamente a Eren y con brusquedad lo voltearon dejando que el pecho del muchacho se apoyará en el retrete, por otro lado Jean con rapidez desabrocho el pantalón del muchacho y lo bajó hasta las rodillas que estaban apoyadas en el frío suelo. Sonrió al ver el trasero del chico a su disposición y con rabia le dió una nalgada.

"¡Ah!" -Gritó exaltado Eren al recibir el golpe- "¡No!... Por favor…" -Suplico comenzando a llorar nuevamente, lo que ocasionó más enojo en Jean, quien con fuerza pateó su muslo, lo que provocó que la cabeza de Eren se levantara, y aprovechando esto lo tomó de las mejillas y susurro a su oído.

"No, no, no llores perra. Tu te lo buscaste…" -Soltó las mejillas de Eren con brusquedad lo que ocasionó que golpeara su cara contra el retrete- "Entiendelo imbécil, desde el día en que entraste a este lugar comenzaste a ser mi puta y ya es hora de que te hagas cargo" -Decía mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón y estimulaba su miembro- "Será algo que nunca olvidarás putita… Deben sujetarlo para mi y luego pueden hacer lo que quieran con el bastardo"

Jean se agacho y con rudeza lo penetro, eren gritó de dolor e intentó zafarse del agarre de los gorilas de Jean, pero eran más fuertes que él y aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo. Sintió nuevamente su lagrimas brotar y la desesperación hacía que se ahogara con su propia saliva. Jean había marcado el ritmo, era rápido y brusco, lo que hacía que el cuerpo de Eren reaccionara contrayéndose, los amigos de Jean habían comenzado a manosearlo uno lo masturbaba y el otro apretaba sus pezones. Eren se aferró al retrete y apretando los dientes intento desconectar su mente, pero el dolor no se lo permitía, de pronto sintió como unos dientes se arrastraban a lo largo de su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello, el aliento de Jean llegó a su cuello y su lengua no demoró en aparecer. Eren comenzó nuevamente a gritar de dolor, pero sabía que nadie lo iba a ayudar. Jean comenzó a moverse más violento y no le importó esperar que se acostumbrara, sabía que con su tamaño lo desgarraría, pero esa era la idea, quería que el pequeño bastardo quedará marcado por el resto de su vida y nunca se olvidará de él.

Escucho el ruido de otra cremallera bajando y sintió pánico, no creía lo que estaba apunto de suceder, pero pasó, el otro chico había entrado junto con Jean, su ano se contrajo de manera dolorosa y sintió como un líquido comenzó a recorrer sus muslos al ser invadido por otro de sus agresores y , y gritó todo lo que sus pulmones había estado reteniendo, pero el grito fue opacado con el miembro que se había metido en el interior de su boca, sintió asco y con arcadas vomito…

"Jajaja… ahogate con tu vomito perra" -Dijo el chico que lo estaba penetrando en la boca- "Vamos estúpido… lubrica tu asquerosa boca para mi" -Grito mientras tomaba del cabello a Eren y le daba una embestida más profunda.

Eren se dio cuenta que el agarre en su pelo se hacía más fuerte y sintió de pronto como un líquido espeso recorría su garganta y como el chico frente a él se tensaba, gemía y sacaba el pene de su boca y comenzaba a estimularlo.

"Se una buena puta y tragalo todo." -Dijo mientras con la punta de su miembro rozaba sus labios, por lo cual Eren como pudo lo mordió con rabia. El chico gritó con dolor y como modo de defensa azotó la cabeza del castaño contra el estanque. Jean soltó una carcajada y con su compañero se corrieron dentro de Eren quien se encontraba aturdido por el reciente golpe que había recibido.

Jean y su secuaz salieron rápidamente del muchacho y con burla le dieron varias nalgadas mientras que el liquido blanco escurría entre sus muslos. Eren por otra parte sólo estaba apoyado en el retrete dejando que sus manos colgaran en sus costados y esperando que todo acabara de una vez. Los chicos rieron una vez más y Jean tomándolo del cabello volvió a hablarle al oído.

"Este será el último día del resto de tu vida" -Dijo lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja- "No hables o la próxima vez no será con tanto cariño ¿Entendido?" -Espero la respuesta del más pequeño- "¡¿He dicho, ENTENDIDO?!" -Agarró con más fuerza el cabello del castaño, el cual con un gimoteo dio a entender que lo captaba- "Bien amorcito, nos veremos mañana" -Dijo soltandolo y dándole pequeñas cachetadas, para luego retirarse riendo con sus amigos.

El baño quedó en silencio que de pronto fue roto por un llanto descontrolado, Eren se arrojó al suelo y logró colocarse en posición fetal, abrazo sus rodillas con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y cerró sus ojos mientras dejaba salir de manera libre las lágrimas que terminaban en el frío suelo que lo acogía brindándole confort . Estaba destrozado, esta era la primera vez que jean y sus amigos llegaban a tanto y no podía más, ahora sólo una pregunta invadía su mente ¿Por qué de todas las personas lo habían escogido a él? ¿Es que acaso él no merecía tener una vida normal? Sus días siempre estaban llenos de violencia, su padre se burlaba de él por ser débil y su madre le recordaba de manera constante que era una bola de grasa, cuando en verdad Eren estaba en los huesos ¿Entonces porque seguir viviendo en esta pesadilla? Era demasiado cobarde para atentar contra su vida… Pero la vida era injusta con él y necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba desaparecer, quería desaparecer… solo sentirse tranquilo aunque sea una vez…

¿Eren? -Escucho a lo lejos y de pronto una calidez lo envolvió y unos brazos lo acunaron- Todo estará bien ahora Eren, te llevare a la enfermería yo… ¿Eren?...

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el primer cap, espero les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto. Si tienen algún consejo, critica o algo no duden en escribirme :D


End file.
